


Looking Beyond

by Urby



Series: We're Here (Shine-verse) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, FEHweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Líf is often on night watch duty. He is often alone.Tonight is different.
Relationships: Líf/Thrasir (Fire Emblem)
Series: We're Here (Shine-verse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Looking Beyond

A hush surrounded the Order of Heroes at this hour. The night was quiet, save for a touch of wind that kept banners from sagging. From his post, Líf watched the stars slip in and out of sight as clouds passed by. If something stirred below, he was alert - his time in Hel had honed his night vision, and he was well aware that Shine put him here because he needed less sleep than most. Still, Askr was peaceful lately. He never quite felt time pass on nights like these, spent in a watchtower with the weather allowing for stargazing. He watched, noting the twinklings here or the differences in brightness there, how nebulae or clouds kept the sky from being a uniform dark. 

The sound of wind snapping hard against fabric made him turn, though it came from within the castle walls. A short moment later, a familiar red glow crested the watchtower wall.

"Thrasir," he said as she landed in the watchtower. "Are you here to relieve me of my post?"

She paused, as if surprised he was there or that he was asking that question. "Not at all," she said.

"I'm to stay here until daylight, then," he explained, keeping an eye on the area he was meant to survey. "I will warn you that this sort of work is dull even with company."

"I know," she said, standing near him and looking out to the grounds.

He regarded her calmly, searching her expression for any sort of context for her behavior, but her usual stoicism masked her intent. "You know, and yet you came," he said.

"I did."

He let his next question float unspoken.

"It is...strange, not having to wait for anything," Thrasir said after a moment.

"Care to elaborate?"

"In Hel, we were...always waiting for something, weren't we? A new assignment. A new army. Whatever was next," she explained, her gaze fixed on the far-off distance. "And here, I do whatever task the Summoner gives me and I wait but there is...nothing. The Summoner gives me this...free time. Free time I don't know how to use here."

"I shouldn't have to tell you you can use free time however you like...but it is true that finding something to like doing here is...difficult," Líf offered.

She lowered her head. He didn't have anything more to say if she didn't, so he turned back towards his post, lifting his head to the sky above.

They were used to silences and sharing those silences, though he supposed that in this realm, there was no underlying tension, none of the death that hung over their heads. Even if they were comfortable enough in each other's presence not to leave each other, in Hel, there was always a sense that any respite was temporary, and therefore could be cut short. Here, though...he was not so optimistic to assume that the peace Askr currently enjoyed would last, but here, he could allow himself to linger on the moment... The stars, the wind, the colorful night.

Thrasir stepped closer to him, tilting her face towards the stars, and he felt relaxed enough to smile under his mask. Líf often worried for her, hoping that she would find some place for herself in this kingdom foreign to her twice over. He never told her about his concern - he had a feeling she knew, and he knew she would likely be resentful if he actually expressed it. Seeing her be able to settle into this calm...it gave him a bit of confidence that she would be able to find something for herself.

Before he could let his thoughts drift any more, a clinking sound by his side, near his sword arm, made him tense up. It was close enough that he knew it as something that had happened inside the watchtower and not something in the zone he was meant to watch, but he still cursed himself for allowing his vigilance to slip. He turned sharply, eyes fiery and darting -

She had taken a step back and had a hand close to her mouth, concealing her expression, though her eyes seemed bright in the dim light. "Apologies," she said quietly.

There was no danger. This was not Hel, he was not being called to battle. He recomposed himself with a sigh. "Did you mean to get my attention?"

Thrasir didn't move. Her gaze was steady. Her voice, when she spoke, was barely above a whisper. "I wanted..."

"What did you want?"

"Nothing," she said, her tone of voice once again detached and distant. She broke eye contact, turning towards one of the watchtower walls.

Líf closed his eyes for a moment, clearing his thoughts. When he opened them again, she was still staring at the wall. "Veronica."

She tilted her head towards him at the sound of her name.

"I promise the stars aren't nearly as dull as a wall," he said. "You can look at them while I'm standing guard."

"I'll do what I want," she said, though her words had no bite to them.

He sighed quietly. "Please do," he said, and left it at that. Once again, he turned towards the work he was supposed to be doing.

When he heard the sounds of steps nearby, he did not react - after all, Thrasir was with him, and he decided he would trust her to warn him in the unlikely event something of note happened within the watchtower. Once again, she stood next to him...and once again, he heard a tiny clink, one he could not identify, but he remained calm.

Then, a little tug on one of his fingers. He glanced down to see she had hooked one of hers against his, keeping the steel of their claws and gauntlets away from the hold. He glanced at her face, but she was preoccupied with the sky around them.

He allowed her to enjoy the stars as he kept watch, keeping their fingers twined together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in the whole of FEHWeek, but I knew I was going to be busy. However, I did want to do a little something for these two because aaaaaa _aaaaaa_  
>  I so dearly want to see more content of these two, but, I also admit that writing them is very difficult.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who participated in FEHWeek! There were many lovely entries!


End file.
